Too Dangerous for you
by Buckbeaks Raven Feather
Summary: Bill has just been bitten by a werewolf,Dumbledore is dead. Yet Tonks can't help but think of the man is she is so desperately in love with. After the indecent in the hospital wing,poor Tonks is devoured in to a world of sorrow and pain. Will Remus finally stop fretting compulsively over hurting Tonks and deliver her from despair?


Too dangerous for you

The hall outside the hospital wing was considerably colder,but Tonks still felt

like her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

They had flushed a furious red. Her hair that which was a brilliant pink had

now turned a depressing black.

Still engulfed in her rage,she kicked an innocent suit of amour near by.

Earning a sarcastic "calm down love" from a portrait. "SHUT UP" Tonks screamed,though her scream was muffled by the queer sobbing noise that escaped from her chest. She mindlessly shot a spell at it,knowing it would have no effect on the portrait.

Tonks let a helpless whimper escape and sank to the floor in a flood of tears.

The tears she uncontrollably spilled out drowned her anger,surfacing the despair and the longing of her broken heart. The tears staining her face were hot and salty,but inside she felt cold and bitter.

Tonks gingerly wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in them.

It seemed so selfish,Bill had just been bitten by a werewolf and Dumbledore...Dumbledore was dead. And all she could do was sob,selfishly

over the man she loved,that loved her back.

"Tonks deserves somebody young and whole". Remus's words practically dripped of sorrow and regret.

His words swam around in her mind,tormenting her and forcing her to remember how she'd embarrassed herself earlier.

By the time she had stopped violently sobbing and looked up,her now long hair was plastered to her face.

Her eyes felt like glue,they were swollen and stung.

A cool breeze floated through the open window,taking away some of the feverish heat that radiated off of Tonks.

A blanket of stars covered the inky black sky,a mysterious quarter moon could be seen. The moon.

Tonks felt her eyes pooling with tears again,she gasped to stop herself throwing up. The moon reminded her painfully of Remus.

A new hatred boiled inside of Tonks,the moon kept Remus and Tonks apart.

It was better to get out of the school grounds,then disapparate,she thought climbing to her feet. Having to face everyone now, especially with her face like this would be humiliating.

She could hear the faint murmurs in the hospital wing,but the murmurs were too quiet to make out what information they carried . Before she could leave though,everyone flooded out of the hospital wing.

Perfect she thought grudgingly to herself.

As they passed her Fleur,Ginny and Hermione sent her comforting and worried looks. Tonks tried reassuring them with a smile,but failed.

Molly shot Remus a reproachful look,she wanted them to be together as much as Tonks.

Remus,looking as shabby and tired as ever hung back. Once their friends were out of earshot he merely stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed.

Tonks didn't know what she was expecting an apology a confession of his love? But he said "I don't know what to tell you Tonks".

"Tell me you love me"! She pleaded gazing at him longingly.

" I can't " He said not meeting her gaze.

"Why Remus,why"? She asked so quietly is was almost a whisper

" Because If I do I will never be able to let you go, if you fall for somebody else". He shrugged his words off coolly.

"I won't fall for someone else" She said trying to reassure him.

"I know Mooney,you're afraid of hurting me" She began

"But the only way you're hurting me is refusing to be with me,despite how you feel"

They were standing so close they could have been kissing.

He looked at her strangely she thought,like she was a delicate china ornament he was trying desperately not to break.

Remus was so obsessed with not hurting Tonks,he pushed this love aside.

Convinced he didn't need it.

Tonks,so determined to bring this love out of him kissed Remus. To her sheer delight,he kissed her back. Instantly Tonks melted at his touch.

He kissed her harder now,hungrier like it would never be enough.

Their lips meeting for the first time excited Tonks,swept up in a whirlwind of passion that she knew Remus was caught in too.

She loved the way he held her,tight but with a definite softness. It was as if his arms were meant for her,and her only.

Remus Suddenly released her and looked saddened.

"Shhh" She whispered soothingly.

"It will be okay" His arms encircled her once again.

"I know" He answered,Remus believed her.

It would be okay,forever.


End file.
